Rings
by Queen Luana
Summary: Vegeta receives a tape from a gang who challenge him to watch it. Is Vegeta gonna watch it or will Trunks be able to stop him? I guess you already know the answer... Sequel to The Ring!
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Luana : **Queen Luana's back with another horrorstory! MUAHAHA! Well, it was this Halloween Party and we watched some horrors. Namely The Grudge (none of us could sleep), The Ring 2 and Shriek. That Shriek was hilarious! It was Scary Movie but way funnier, really! I know it isn't The Ring 2 I'm writing, because of the simple reason that all my characters from The Ring died. : P So, I'm gonna do Rings now, I dunno if anyone of you watched that for those who haven't, it's this really short movie that's actually the link between The Ring and The Ring 2. Skip this little piece of information if you know what it's about…

**Rings is a short extra you get on the DVD of The Ring 2. Apparently, the tape featuring Samara Morgan has become this new craze. All around the world people are watching it and even a site is made for the tape. The point is, people who watched the tape must film whatever they see during their seven days and try to hang on as long as possible. Till the start of Rings no one has ever been able to whitness the seventh day, so, a boy is challenged to do this. But it gets too much for him and he makes a copy for his friend (they agreed that when he had enough his buddy would watch the copy and free him from the curse). You might already guess that his good friend has changed his mind about the tape and he has to find somebody else. Edventually he calls this girl from school who has a crush on him, I believe and that's when The Ring 2 begins. Thank you.**

Wow, my longest intro yet! Anyway, enjoy this first chapter of Rings. And some of you may have noticed that my horrorstories follow a line. First was The Ring and then follows The Sixth Sense. Rings is what follows after those two. Man, I just keep talking, don't I? Here's the chapter without further delay!

* * *

**Chapter I**

**A deadly bet

* * *

**

"Stupid woman…"

Vegeta dragged the two bags filled with groceries along the shopping lane, his face grumpier than it had ever been. A mere woman had forced him to go to the shop? And he had agreed? Well, not like he had a choice… The woman had gone out of town for business and he had to watch over Trunks which also meant supply food. He had to take it from the good side though, now he wouldn't suffer from food poisoning anymore. Now he _knew_ what he was eating!

Then Vegeta spotted the little gang hanging outside a photo shop. The group existed out of four badly dressed teenagers, one girl with long brown hair and four boys, one bald the others with long black hair. "Hey, did you hear that story about that tape?" a blackhaired boy said. He pulled out a black tape labelled 'COPY'. "This tape?" The girl shrugged indifferent and snuggled close to the other blackhaired boy. "Ever heard of a thing called DVD?" she hissed then laughed loudly her boyfriend chuckling as well.

"Hang on, I heard about it," the fat bald guy spoke with low voice. "When you watch it you die after seven days, right?" The boy holding the tape nodded. "That's right, the thing is, I watched it and I still have to find somebody to pass it on to!" "Are you crazy?" the girl cried. "You're dead! Why on earth did you watch it?" "Look it's this new hype, alright? Lots of people watch it."

Vegeta listened with raised eyebrow. "Getting killed by a tape?" he said loudly. "How lame!" The entire group turned to him and Vegeta realised he must've looked rediculous with those grocery-bags. "Hey, you got a problem?" the bald guy said. Vegeta merely laughed. "It's quite simply pathetic people die by watching a tape." "Well did you watch it yet?" the girl snapped sweeping backwards her hair. Vegeta snorted. "It's not worth my time." The gang sniggered mockingly and the blachaired guy held out the tape. "I'm quite sure it is." Vegeta gave it a disdainful look. "What's the matter?" the girl mocked. "You scared?" Vegeta snatched the tape from the boy's hand and tucked it away in one of the plastic bags. Then he marched of.

The girl turned to her comrades. "How stupid is that guy?"

Arriving home Vegeta tossed the bags into the couch, missing his son by an inch. Trunks however did not even look up. "Hi dad." "Hey." Trunks looked away from the Adams Family and peeked into the bags. He grinned slightly. Pizza… duh, as if his dad could cook. He was if possible even worse than his mother. He looked into the second bag and saw that one was full of beer for his dad and soda for him. But way beneath all that junk he spotted something black… Trunks pulled out the tape and he turned pale instantly.

It had been five years, five years since it had happened. Since the son family died. Yet he still thought about it every day. And then seeing this nameless tape except for the word copy… "It's just a copy dad made…" he muttered to himself while heading towards the kitchen. "Yeah that's it…" His father was in the kitchen drinking a beer. "Uh dad?" "Yeah?" "W-What's on this tape?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Some kids gave it to me…" "Well, what's it about?" Trunks asked trembling. "I dunno, they were saying it kills people… what a load of shit…" Vegeta muttered staring outside the kitchen window. Trunks went pale. So, the rumours were true. There indeed were copies of the tape. "I-I'm gonna take a shower," he said hastily then stormed upstairs.

The cool water pourred down Trunks' body and he took a deep breath. He could not believe what was happening. Was it coincidense? Or had Samara Morgan somehow forced her way to their house? He only had one choice. He had to destroy that tape! He jumped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off and pulled on his clothes.

Water was still dripping down his face and shirt when he ran down. In the kitchen he looked around for his dad and saw he was nowhere near. He quickly dropped the tape onto the ground and stamped on it, then jumped on it. Soon, all what was left of it was a bunch of plastic. He smiled satisfied at the sight of the shattered tape. "Not here, Samara," he whispered. "Not here."

He heard the toilet flush and his father walked into the kitchen, there spotting the destructed tape on the ground and his son smiling happily. "Somebody doesn't like videos…" Vegeta muttered. Trunks smiled and took a can of soda out of the fridge. "I prefer DVDs," he said and clipped the can open then took a gulp. "You're right, the quality's way better," his father agreed and drank some of his own beer. "Didn't know what the hell this one was about either. It was weird."

Trunks choked for a moment and spit out his soda at this. He coughed and looked at his father with teary eyes. "Y-You watched it?" Vegeta shrugged. "Yeah, when you were taking a shower. It was weird, really weird…" "What did you see?" Trunks asked still hoping it had contained something else, his father had received the wrong tape. "I dunno," Vegeta muttered. "Lots of things. A chair, a ladder, centepy…"

"What about a girl? Did you see a girl as well?" Trunks asked his panick rising by the second. Vegeta thought for a moment, then nodded. "And a woman too." Trunks swallowed. "Did the phone ring afterwards?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son. "Yeah, did you hear it?" Trunks shook his head. "Did it say : seven days?" Vegeta laughed shortly. "Yeah, how do you know?"

Trunks looked down at the pieces of remaining tape. His father's only chance to live was lying there on the ground in pieces. He had destroyed it.

* * *

**Queen Luana : **Yey, first chapter is finito! Please review, I know this chapter is stupid but all my first chapters suck! It's just a fact! Well, I'll see you at the next chapter! Bye-bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Luana: **Waw, this is the second chapter I'm writing today! I'm on fire! Anyway, thanx for the reviews everyone, please write more at this next chapter. I hope y'all like it. Ahem hem… (puts on glasses and sits down in a cosy arm-chair with book in one hand) Chapter 2.

* * *

**Panic**

That night, Trunks couldn't sleep. He was tossing and tunring al night long, pondering about the tape. What on earth was he going to do? There was no way he'd be able to convince his dad the story about that tape wasn't just a harmless rumour. Dad was too proud to believe that. Unless… if his father would begin to see things just like the others. Weird, inexplicable things, then would he believe?

With a groan Trunks kicked off his sheets, since he was soaking with sweat and gazed at the ceiling. He only wondered if he'd still have his ability to contact those who had passed away… It had been about two years since he talked to one of those people, ghosts. Yet he wondered, perhaps if he tried, perhaps if he begged Gohan to return… He closed his eyes and focussed.

_Gohan, I need your help… It's about dad, it's about Samara Morgan…_

He was silent for a brief moment then opened his eyes and scanned the room. No Gohan. Cursing quietly he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Gohan please, I know I said goodbye to you years ago but I need you… Dad saw the tape… He saw it, he won't believe it and I can't make him a copy._

He peeked again. Nothing. His eyes started to burn and he eyed his alarm clock. Almost 5 AM. Groaning loudly he ruffled his hair then jumped out of his bed and turned on his laptop. He signed in and opened the net.

There was a site… Trunks knew there was a site he had heard older students talking about 24/7, but what site? He thrummed the keyboard for several minutes then typed 'tape' in the search bar. Lots of possibilities. "Scotch tape? Yeah, if only I need _that…_" He sighed and stared at the screen, scrolled down but as he realised soon enough it was useless. Scotch tape, Dutch tape, Duck tape…

Trunks scratched the back of his head then looked up and quickly added a single word. The. The first link he saw made his heart leap.

_The-tape : what is the first thing you see?…_

He clicked it and immediately a nearly entire black screen opened. In the middle it said 'What is the first thing you see?' and then a bar followed by the button 'Okay'. Trunks sighed deeply, then tried to recall everything his dad had recited that evening. "Okay… chair, that's it, chair!" He typed and clicked the 'okay'-button.

_Password Incorrect._

"Okay, how about – a chair?" Trunks tried but yet again…

Passw_ord Incorrect._

Softly grumbling Trunks tried to think of something else. "Uh… a girl?" Nope. "Girl? Woman? A woman? Well?"

_Password Incorrect. Password Incorrect. Password Incorrect. Password Incorrect. Password Incorrect._

He almost banged the laptop of his desk then tried to type other things such as 'water'. It was near 6.30 when he finally gave up. He had to go to school anyways. Perhaps he would have the guts to ask some students or something. He went to the bathroom then down stairs for breakfast. He almost fell asleep above hiscerials and rubbed his eyes. He was just gaping loudly when he got a little pat against the back of his head. "Aw!" "It's for your own good, if that woman finds out I've been easy on you," Vegeta said with a grin grabbing a bowl and sitting down at the other side of the table.

Trunks tried his very best at avoiding his father's look, although Vegeta was too interested in eating to pay any attention to his son. "I hope you don't need a ride," he said. "Cause I can't give you one." "No that's okay. I'll go by bus."

After finishing his bowl, Trunks jumped to his feet and bounded upstairs, where he pulled on his jeans and sweater. The bus only arrived at eight so he still had some spare time to try and enter the site. But no matter what he enterred or how hard he tried to remember what his father told him he could not find the correct password. And somehow he didn't feel like asking his father either.

He heard a loud honk outside and noticed it was already 8. He quickly snatched his back from the ground and ran outside, then hopped into the bus waiting for him. It slowly headed towards school while Trunks sat down near the window.

One thing was for sure, he didn't know nor did he care how, he'd get his hands on a copy.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Dreadful, the writing, just dreadful… It could be there are some minor mistakes in this chapter. But it's been such a long time since I last saw Rings so, please forgive me. To show your forgivefulness, please do write a review. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Luana: **Hiya I'm back. As some of you may have notice, currently I'm working on Grant my wish and Rings. So you'll have to fill your needs with that. Eh, dunno where that phrase came from. I just wanna say thanx for reviewing and if you ever find an unlabeled tape: DON'T WATCH IT CAUSE YOU MIGHT DIE! I sure am glad we have nearly reached the DVD-century.

* * *

**Rings**

Time couldn't go fast enough that day at school. During pause he was hanging around near some older students, hoping to pick something up about a tape. But without any succes. All the female students were talking about were boys and all the male students were talking about was who slept with how many girls and cars.

It almost seemed like a hopeless situation and Trunks was cursing himself more and more for destroying that tape.

"Trunks, mind if I eat with you?" Trunks looked up from his mashed potatoes, which he had shaped as a ring, to a girl of his age with long black hair and big green eyes. Trunks shrugged. "If you want to." She smiled happily and placed her plate next to his.

Her name was Alissa and she had been in his class for the past 5 years. Trunks continued poking his lunch with little interest to the girl, she only ate hers with her sparkling eyes on Trunks. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem to be bothered by something." "Fine," he merely replied. "You… haven't touched any of your food," she then noticed. "Are you sick?" "I'm fine, Alissa."

They ate in silence, or at least Alissa did. When she was finished she looked at Trunks again. "Well, if you want to talk to anyone…" She took her plate and left the table. Trunks stared at his hands until the bell went, then stood up without cleaning the table.

"Now, where did I put it…" Their biology teacher, Loyen, leaned over and peeked into the closet, while the entire class was laughing, shouting and throwing pellets around the room. When one hit Trunks in the head he only shrugged and ruffled his hair. "Okay," Loyen then said and held out three tapes. "I don't know which one is the right one." The noise in the classroom slowly fainted as Loyan placed the three tapes on his desk. "I should really start labelling this tapes."

Trunks clutched the edge of his bench and looked at the tapes lying on the teacher's desk, one of them was labelled copy. Loyens picked that one. "This could be it, but I'm not sure." He put it into the VCR and pressed play. The black screen turned static and with a scream Trunks clapped his hands in front of his eyes. There was a pause then the class burst into loud whispering. Trunks felt a heavy hand resting on his shoulders and he looked up at his teacher. "You okay, Trunks?" Trunks stood up. "I'm a little sick, I think," he said and left the room in hurry. That wasn't a lie. He immediately ran into the boys room to puke.

Trunks was as well as reliefed as miserable in himself when the bell rang and announced the end of another school day. He dragged himself to the bus, mad at himself because he hadn't found a tape. And he swore that tomorrow he'd get himself one, make his dad copy it then find someone who'd watch it. If necessairy, he'd watch it himself.

"Trunks, hang on a sec!" Alissa came running out of the building, her long silky hair sweeping behind her. She stopped in front of him, panting. "Did you watch it?" she asked after she had caught her breath. "Huh?" "The tape, you watched the tape didn't you!"

Trunks swallowed then said in dim voice: "You know about it?" "Yes!" she nearly screamed. "My sister watched it, you have to make a copy!" "I know you're supposed to make a copy," he told her. "But I didn't watch it. My dad did. And he won't believe it's cursed." "Oh…" She calmed down then stared at her feet. "So… that's what's bothering you…"

Trunks nodded and Alissa said with a sigh. "I'm sorry." "That's okay. Another problem is that I destroyed the tape." "Oh! I think my sister still has a sample!" Alissa said. Trunks' heart skipped a beat. "She has?" "I think so… she made a copy for her boyfriend but I don't think she got rid of hers…" Trunks held her hands and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Will you please – please – please give it to me! Make a copy if she doesn't want you to take it, please, I need it!"

She bit her lip. "I – I'll see what I can do…" Beaming he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" Then he jumped into the bus, leaving a confused Alissa behind.

When he arrived at home, nobody answered the door. With a sigh he searched for his keys and found them at the bottom of his bag. He assumed he'd find his dad snoring on the couch but the only thing he found was a scribbled note on the kitchentable.

"Went for more beer."

Trunks rolled his eyes and could not surpress a little grin. He took a bottle of cola from the fridge and poured out a glass. Since the wheather was good he decided to sit in the front yard for a while. He lied down in the grass staring at the sky. About ten minutes after he had arrived his father enterred the yard. "Haven't you got any homework to do?" "I'll do it tonight, mother," Trunks replied, not opening his eyes. Vegeta chuckled. "Now who put that there?"

Trunks sat up and looked at the place his father was indicating, which appeared to be a blanc wall. "Put what there?" "That ladder," his father sighed. "The woman told me to stay out of the shed…" Trunks stared at the wall for a moment then his eyes widened. A ladder!

_What's the first thing you see?_

Trunks fingers were slightly trembling as he enterred 'ladder' in the bar, then pressed okay. A new screen opened entitled as RINGS. While scrolling down he saw names, followed by days. Only few reached a day 7. Most were 5 or 6. His entire body now shaking he clicked a day seven and a little video started.

"Hey, where are you little girl?" It was obviously a male teen taping it. He was in a shadowy invironment, much like a nightmare. And then Trunks saw her. The girl Gohan had described a long time ago.

"She had long, wet black hair, covering her face. And an old white dirty dress. Her arms are rotten and she has a radiance that is horrifying. Even when she doesn't move, you'd just wish she'd kill you instantly, just so you wouldn't have to look at her anymore. Her presence only is ghastly." 

Indeed, Samara only stood there, half hidden in the darkness although it was quite clear her covered eyes were staring at the teen. "Where's your mummy?" the guy asked again in a mocking tone. Samara only said one thing in a soft spooky whisper: "Rachel."

Then, without any warning, she rushed towards the screen, the guy taping screamed in terror. Trunks shrieked and slid his chair backwards, as far away from the screen as he could. The clip stopped.

Trunks stroke his lavender hair from his face, panting. "Darn…" He smelled burning pizza downstairs and shut down his computer. "Please, Alissa, please bring that tape…" When his father called they were going to McDonalds, he quickly ran downstairs realising that no matter how proud his father might be, soon he would not be able to deny something indeed was wrong.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Yeah! Another chapter finished! I love myself (poses in front of mirror) Who's the best? You are! No. Yes you are! Oh, stop it! Please review and keep your eyes open for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Luana: **Is it normal I've got the feeling like I've got a deadline here? Eh, I'll just update okay?

* * *

**Don't watch this**

"Did you get it?" Trunks said almost jumping. Alissa sighed and reached for her bag. "You can't believe how much I had to nag for this and how many times I had to promise my sis I wouldn't watch it." She held out a black, nameless tape and Trunks snatched it out of her hands. "Thank you! I owe you one." "Big one," Alissa said. "Just be careful you don't watch it, cause I ain't saving your ass if you do."

Trunks sniggered and tucked the tape away in his bag. "I wouldn't ask you." Just when he was about to leave for math, Alissa stopped him. "Just one question, who are you gonna show the copy?" He didn't respond and Alissa turned him around at his shirt. "_You're_ gonna watch it, aren't you?" Trunks stared at his feet not able to look her in the eyes. "Yeah, I think that's my only option."

"Trunks don't! It's way too risky! What if you won't find anyone?" she cried. "Then that's my problem," Trunks shrugged. "Besides, I first have to get my dad that far to make a copy. If he finds out what's on this tape there's no way he'll copy it." Alissa said nothing, only gave him a sad look. "Now come on, we're gonna be late for math!" Trunks said and walked away, Alissa followed him with the same sad face.

Trunks just couldn't wait to go home. During day, he started thinking of the best way to get his dad that far he'd make a copy. In the end he decided he'd tell him he needed to get a copy for a friend, but that he couldn't do it because of his homework. He wasn't too sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

When he came home he found his dad in front of the tv, with a bottle of beer in his hand and the remote control in the other. Trunks inhaled deeply then whumped into the sofa and opened his bag. "Say dad, a favor?" "Favor?" Vegeta peeked at his son. "Yeah a favor," Trunks said and took the tape from his bag. "Could you make me a copy?"

His father laughed mockingly. "What makes you think I would make you a copy?" Trunks smiled sweetly yet his eyes showed his father's evilness. "Cause if you don't I'll tell mum how we've been eating at McDonalds all week long and how you've been spending your time and her money in drinking beer and watching Tv." "Okay kid I got the picture!" Vegeta said and snatched the tape out of his son's outstretched hand.

Satisfied Trunks threw his bag on his back and ran upstairs. "Oh and I kinda need it tomorrow!" he yelled from the hallway and could hear his dad grumble. Chuckling he threw his bag onto his bed and turned on his laptop. After he had logged in he heard his dad leaving for the copy center. His plan had worked out great! His dad hadn't even asked why he needed a copy! Much less bothered by Samara Morgan he watched some clips on Rings. After about an hour being thrilled by the images he started doing his homework.

He was halfway his history task when his chamberdoor opened. Two seconds later a tape was smacked on his desk, he didn't even blink. "Hey dad." Vegeta leaned over. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?" Trunks turned and looked his father in the eyes then replied: "No you didn't."

Vegeta grumped. "Well maybe I didn't. But I'll tell you now: stay out of this." "Why?" Trunks asked, filling in another question. He knew the answer to that question, an answer his father would never give him. He was worried. Whether the tape was cursed or not he didn't want his son to get into any trouble. "If that woman finds out about this she'll say I've been stuffing your head with nonsense!" Vegeta said in a very little convincing tone. Trunks shrugged and put the tape in one of his drawers.

"I'm telling you, kid," Vegeta continued. "If you watch that tape I'll make sure you won't even last for seven days." And with that he left the room. Trunks only smiled. He had a good connection with his father and he felt how he was getting scared. Not terrified, of course not, but a little scared at the least.

He opened the drawer and held the tape in his hands. A COPY-sticker was glued at the side and Trunks suddenly felt an evil feeling rushing through him. Yes, he'd watch the tape if there was no way out. But he wanted to see, how long his father would last.

Still smiling he hid the tape between a pile of T-shirts. His father's second day was now over. Let's see if he'd last for four more.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Evil Trunks. Leave your daddy alone! You know, if it happened to my dad I'd see how long it'd take for him to lose his mind. Hehehe… Mostly because I wouldn't want to watch the tape and all. Please review, boys and girls. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Luana: **It has been a while, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry, but you know how it goes. Stupid teachers, think they're so bloody perfect… I've come up with a new chapter, for those who have forgotten since I wrote the last one ages ago, Trunks turned pretty evil and wants to find out how long his dad will last. You can start your bidding now!

* * *

**Part V**

**Determined by hereditary**

Trunks refused to suppress a chuckle when his father enterred the kitchen next morning, eyes wide, nearly looking like an insomnia patient. "Slept well, dad?" Trunks said. "Get that smile off your face," Vegeta snapped while he took his spoon with shaking hand. As he did so Trunks spotted a big bruise on his forearm, hand shaped. "What's that on your arm, dad?" Trunks sniggered slightly too loud at saying this, imagining his father struggling to explain logically.

His father said nothing, slid away from the table, four paws of his chair rasping over the floor and left the kitchen. He was getting touchy. It seemed like Samara had already paid him a visit last night.

After Trunks got dressed, he checked his watch. Still ten minutes before the bus came. He turned on his computer again when suddenly the phone went. He ran into the hall downstairs and picked up. "This is Trunks." "Hello, sweety, how are you?" "Oh, hi mum." "How's everything going ohn over there? Your father sleeping?" "No, he's pretty awake." The irony. "Well, if he should ask, which I seriously doubt, tell him I won't be home for four more days. The covention has turned out to be slightly longer. Stupid idiots… always bossing me around… Well, love you, honey!" "Love you, mum."

He hung up and ran back to his room where he shocked and stood still. The phone rang again. His mum again? He ran back down, this time panting when he answered. "This is-" He choked, cause he was cut off by the whispering voice of a little girl… "I won't stop…" With a shriek he slammed the phone down again. The hell?

When the bus stopped in front of his school, Trunks still could not grasp what had just happened. Was Samara after him now? But that couldn't be! He hadn't watched the tape, she had no reason to follow him. Of course it were possible that the phonecall was meant for his dad, but somehow he had the feeling that idea was wrong.

He stepped out of the bus and suddenly, between the mass of students he saw a flash of a blackhaired girl with a white dress. This time he did not scream, he just stunned at the sight; he only saw her for a split second, then she disappeared within the crowd. Something awful was going on at this moment, this he knew now.

"Alissa!" The girl turned at hearing the young boy's voice and saw him running through the hall, panting loudly when he reached her. "Something's wrong!" he panted. "I see her everywhere!" "I told you not to watch the tape!" she cried, clearly ready to punch him in the face. "That's the point, I didn't!" Trunks said. Alissa closed her mouth. "I…" "What do I do now?" She pondered for a moment, then said: "Did she call you? Did she tell you you had seven more days to live?" "She did call," Trunks said, slowly gaining his breath. "But she didn't say that. She said she won't stop."

"There was a possibility it was meant for my father… but when I arrived at school I saw her, and obviously I was the only one who could see her." "When I hear you talking like this Trunks, I'm starting to believe you've gotten too involved in this case," Alissa said casually. "Way more than she likes." She looked at him seriously, sending shivers down Trunks' spine. "However, as long as she doesn't say your cursed, your safe. Except things won't be easy the following days."

It was even harder to concentrate during class than it had been the day he had to find a tape for his father. He was afraid to keep his eyes open, afraid to see Samara. But he refused to close them as well, not because of the teacher, because he'd fear she would be there as soon as he'd open his eyes.

"Trunks, are you feeling alright?" Loyen said halfway biology. "You like a little pale." "Oh… I feel a little ill…" "Would you like to go to the infirmary?" "No!" Trunks said, loudly. The idea of having to go through the deserted corridors by himself only was horrifying. "No," he then added, his voice calm again. "No, I'll manage." Loyen gave him a suspicious look then turned to the blackboard again, on which the picture of a bird's skeleton was taped.

That night Trunks awoke around midnight, because of a rumour on the stairs. Somebody was going downstairs. "Dad?" he whispered and got out of his bed. He slowly opened the door and peeked through. All he saw was the darkness of the hallway. Gathering all his courage he fully opened the door and stepped into the hall. The floor was cold underneath his feet and he slowly shuffled towards the stairs, his hand sliding among the walls. Carefully he placed a foot on the stairs, one after another and headed down. A dimmed light was illuminating the living room and as he reached the final step he saw it was from the TV. The static screen was casting his light upon his father's blanc face.

"Dad?" He set one foot in the living room when he froze. In the shadowy corner he saw the shape of what seemed like a little girl. He heard his father breath, loudly, in fear. "Dad, she won't hurt you…" he whispered although his knees were knocking together. "Not yet…" "I'm not afraid…" his father spoke through clenched teeth. Trunks reached for the light switch next to him and turned it on. Almost immediately the room was filled with a bright light and the dark shape in the corner was gone, nothing but blank wall. "So you're saying you enjoy watching static in the middle of the night?" His father slightly more comforted by the light looked at him. "It's just a stupid tape."

Trunks gave his father a look not of frustration, of pitty. "You know it's not dad. I can make it stop. But I won't until you finally accept you are cursed." He took deep breaths between the last three words and his father's eye twitched. "I am not cursed. It's just a stupid joke." Trunks placed his hand on the switch. "Fine." The lights went out and for a moment a soft wail was heard, but it wasn't Trunks. "G'night dad." Again the only light came from the static TV, but this time no girl was standing in the corner of the room. Trunks turned and went upstairs again, leaving his father alone, thinking if he would last the next three days.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Man it took so long to write that chapter! I had like – three writer's blocks or something? Ah well… I've got lots of homework to do or I'll see you all later. By the way, although I've always said I wouldn't, I'm now thinking of writing **The Grudge** in DBZ? Sounds good? Please tell me what you think of that idea. (God damnit I hate the Grudge!) 


End file.
